The overall objectives of this research are to identify and characterize the growth factor-receptor systems which regulate corneal development, homeostasis and wound healing. The specific aims of this application are to (1) study the normal expression of scatter factor (HGF) and fibroblast growth factor-7 (KGF) and their receptors in the developing mouse eye; (2) study transgenic mice engineered to selectively express HGF, HGF dominant-negative receptor, KGF, or KGF dominant-negative receptor in the corneal epithelium; (3) study the effects of cytokines, corticosteroids and wound healing on HGF and KGF expression in the cornea and lacrimal gland and KGF availability in tears; and (4) study the expression and the effect of over-expression of the alternative truncated HGF receptor on corneal epithelial cell function.